This invention relates to a screening arrangement. More particularly the invention relates to a screening arrangement for screening particulate material such as mineral ores or the like. In particular the invention relates to a screen support frame component and to a screen frame including such a component.
Screen support frames for supporting modular removable screening panels are known to the applicant. The known screen support frames are made of steel channel sections or angle sections in which the screening panels are secured in apertures extending through the flanges or webs of the steel sections. A disadvantage of the known screen support frames for certain uses is that the flanges or webs of the steel sections due to their width cause a certain amount of obstruction and therefore reduce the flow of material through the screening panels.
It is an object of the invention to provide a screen support frame which will overcome or alleviate the disadvantage of screen support frames presently known to the applicant.